Never Alone Again
by robyn-take-that
Summary: This story is set after Gaara and Naruto fight in the forest during the chunin exam. Naruto and Gaara have been told they cannot see each other and are not allowed to be left alone, but they already are alone. This is a yaoi so please if you don't like it please don't read and this is my first one-shot so i hope you like :)


** I hope to hear from you through reviewing thanks so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ! THANKS FOR READING**

* * *

**Never Alone Again**

This story takes place after Gaara's battle with Naruto during the invasion of Konoha. I will be changing this part so please don't say anything about it not being the same as the series but I just wanted to make it up myself.

It was quiet everything around me seemed to slow down or stop. As my body lay on the cold forest floor I looked in the direction of Naruto the blonde hair blue eyed kid who was the first to ever defeat me during my rampage.

"You…see I wi…will never s…st…stop until my…village is safe" Naruto said as he lay on his back also breathing heavily while looking at me with piercing eyes.

"But h…how, d…d…d…did you manage to d…d…defeat me so easily" I asked as I also looked over to him who was slowly trying to move his way over to me using his chin to dig into the ground and sliding along the floor.

"Easy, cause I am the same as you" Naruto simply said as he stopped for a moment to think of how to explain it.

"What do you mean" I asked curious as to why he found it easy to defeat me.

"Because I am exactly like you, being pushed away from everyone. I was nearly in the darkness like you are but before I could get there I had friends that could…no always helped me, they put up with me which made me believe in them" Naruto said as he kept getting closer and closer to me.

"What friends do I have that can get me out of those situations" I asked as I looked back up to the sky as I could feel my eyes begin to water.

"I will, help you. I will pull you out from that darkness if you will let me, Kankuro and Temari will also help, but it is you…who needs to make it possible for us. I may only be a stupid blonde who always gets…into trouble or a random leaf shinobi…but I will try my best at helping you Gaara of the sand but only if you let me" Naruto said struggling for breath as he moved closer to me.

"I…I…I'm sorry Naruto for everything I have caused I'm sorry" I said as a few tears escaped from my eyes as I looked towards Naruto who seemed to be struggling more than me. When I finally felt feeling in my body, I forced myself up and proceeded over to the blonde who looked at me confused as to why I was there.

I sat down next to Naruto who was now resting with his head on the ground breathing heavily and pulled him into my lap where I cradled him and tried to comfort him from all the injuries which he had received but really it was comforting me that I could now count on people who aren't of the sand village.

"Naruto, c…can I ask you something" I asked as I felt a light nod in my arms. "Will you stay with me forever, I don't want to be alone in the darkness again" I said as I sobbed a little into Naruto's chest as I hugged him a little tighter.

"I will always…be with you Gaara…and I want you to…always be with me" Naruto told me as he slipped into a deep sleep. I placed him on the ground not releasing my grip around his waist and lay down also and fell into a deep sleep.

XX The next day XX

*Beep…Beep…Beep*

"Argh, where am I…Naruto…Naruto? …Where is Naruto? Naruto?" I shouted starting to panic.

"Gaara, Gaara calm down it's okay Naruto Is fine he is being treated by Tsunade he'll be here soon I promise" Temari said as she placed a hand on Gaara's forehead soothingly brushing back his hair.

"Ah…so you are awake now Gaara Sabaku, I'm Shizuna assistant to lady Tsunade. Now then how are you feeling" Shizuna asked as she looked over his hospital records.

"I'm fine but where is Naruto, I want to see him please I need to see him" I begged as I tried sitting up but felt a surging pain shoot through my body.

"Gaara please, stay lying down or you will ruin your health further, lady Tsunade will come and talk to you about Naruto shortly please be patient" Shizuna said as she wrote down some things on the record sheet before leaving the room.

Not too long after she had left Kankuro rejoined me and sat on the opposite side to me. As he was looking at me he felt responsible for this, for my current state.

"Kankuro, please don't look at me like that it's not your fault" I said surprising both of them.

"Gaara what has gotten into you, first you keep asking to see Naruto and now you're saying this isn't my fault when it obviously is" Kankuro said as he looked at me really concerned.

"What's gotten into me is the stupid blonde, I feel strange when I am near him, like all my troubles disappear, like I have finally found someone who can fully relate to me and not what I am but who I am, I…I…I…I don't know what's happening" I said as images from recent events surfed through my mind.

"Gaara…are you okay when have you ever felt anything towards anyone apart from us" Temari asked really concerned now that the blow to the head form Naruto may have caused some brain damage.

"I don't know Temari, all I know is that I want to stay with Naruto and never leave his side, I want to always be in his presence, and always be close to him, I can't explain it I feel…I feel….like I really need him in my life other than you two" I said before stopping when the door slid open.

"Gaara Sabaku, how do you feel today" Tsunade said as she walked up to the foot of the bed.

"I'm fine, sore and tiered but fine, how's Naruto?" I asked waiting for the answer.

"He's going to be just fine he is too stubborn to leave us yet, another thing Shizuna says you have been asking to see him may I ask why you need to see him so badly?" Tsunade asked and Gaara simply told her what he had told Kankuro and Temari.

"I see well, I'm afraid I cannot let you see Naruto, he is in intensive care at the moment with many ANBU watching him, there are also ANBU watching you Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Once you are fully healed and ready to go back to your village you will be escorted back there" Tsunade started but was cut off by Gaara.

"No I want to see Naruto, please I need to see him. You can't do this I want to see Naruto now" I shouted as I was trying to get up out of bed but was being held down by Kankuro.

"My lady, there is something wrong with Naruto" Shizuna said as she burst through the door stopping me dead in my tracks.

"I'm on my way, have Kakashi inform Gaara of what is happening" Tsunade said after bidding everyone fare well and running out the room.

"Naruto" I whispered as a few tears clung to my eyes forcing myself not to cry in front of my other siblings.

*poof*

"Gaara, Tsunade has asked me to inform you about what will be happening" Kakashi said as he stood in the middle of the room, I simply nodded my head at Kakashi who carried on. "Lady Tsunade is now the 5th Hokage, she has ordered ANBU guards to stay with you at all times, you are not allowed to leave this room without them or a doctor or nurse, you are not permitted to see or speak to Naruto, and therefore Naruto will be going home shortly where he will be treated, if you need or require anything please just ask, and I'm sorry Gaara but if this has anything to do with Naruto I cannot permit it" Kakashi finished shocking the three siblings but manly me, I was about to ask if I could see Naruto now before he went home but obviously I can't now.

Once Kakashi had left the room I was pulled into a sibling hug for the first time in ages by both my siblings where I cried letting all my emotions out in one go. Kakashi on the other hand was stood outside the door listening to me cry before walking away and off to see Naruto home.

XX Time skip, Gaara is healed and is on his way home XX

It has been nearly a whole month before I could finally leave to go home, I heard Naruto was healed and was bouncing around the village like usual. I wish I could have seen his blue eyes and golden locks once more before I left for home, alone. As me and my siblings were walking out the gates of Konoha we were seen off by a fare few people but not the one I wanted to see. There was Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and their sensei Asuma, who were on one side looking rather pissed. Next to them were Ten-Ten, Rock Lee and Neji with their sensei Guy, who also looked mad. Then there were Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino and their sensei Kurenai and next to them were Sakura, Sasuke and their sensei Kakashi who were also mad at us but mainly at me for injuring Naruto who I was still not permitted to see. But they weren't the ones that were bothering me it was Hokage Tsunade and her assistant Shizuna.

As we were walking away I heard an oh too familiar voice shouting my name but loads of people shouting his.

"GAARA, WAIT!" Naruto shouted bouncing from roof to roof avoiding all the ANBU chasing him. As he was getting closer everyone who were watching us leave making sure to see us go were also trying to stop Naruto from getting anywhere near me.

"NARUTO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted back before we were forced to leave.

As we were leaving I saw the hurt look on Naruto's face and really wanted to wait for him but the ANBU were very persistent on getting us as far away from the village before Naruto could catch them but too late.

"GAARA" Naruto said pulling me into his arms and burying his head into the crook of my neck. "Please do go, don't leave, I'll be alone like you will be" he said causing me to put my arms around the blonde.

"Naruto you are in big trouble get back in the village now or else" Tsunade said as they all approached us.

"Naruto I know we will be alone, but I will meet you again someday for now I must leave and go back to my village" I said but was cut off by Naruto grabbing my wrist and running through the forest at full speed with me next to him and everyone chasing us to the boarder where we crossed into the hidden sand territory. We both ran and ran until no one could find us and proceeded to look around for somewhere privet where we could talk or so I thought.

"Gaara look over there" Naruto pointed out a cave and we went over to it and walked in. "I'm sorry about this but I couldn't watch you leave without me giving you this" Naruto said.

"Give me what?" I asked but soon found out what it was he wanted to give me. As I was sat on the ground I was shocked to feel a pair of warm lips connect with mine.

I was so confused but yet I was feeling so happy at this sudden action. When Naruto pulled away I was a little disappointed but soon saw a blush sneak it's way over Naruto's face before he finally looked back at me again.

"W…W…W…What was that for" I asked still shocked from the sudden action.

"I love you Gaara and I don't want to be left alone again please, please don't leave me" Naruto begged as he took my hands into his.

I pulled him towards me and pushed my lips to his, we stood still just kissing before I ran my tongue over Naruto's bottom lip asking for entry which was granted. As we held each other in our arms the kiss deepened and became more passionate as we each explored the others mouth with our tongue. We soon broke the kiss and sat down on the floor holding each other in our arms and just loving the warmth we gave each other.

"Naruto, I think I love you too, I mean I have been feeling strange since the battle in the forest and well I love you Naruto and I never want to leave you; but everyone is getting in our way and trying to stop us from being together and I don't want that Naruto I want you and only you" I said as I leaned further into Naruto who kissed me lightly on the head and pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling.

"Gaara no one and I mean no one will ever get between you and me not after what I want to do with you" Naruto said in a rather seductive tone.

I smiled at the remark before I passionately kissed him and rubbed my hands across his chest. When I was about to pull away to remove Naruto's shirt he pushed forward more not wanting to break the kiss, so I undid the buttons while kissing Naruto and pushed it back over his shoulders. I ran my hands down his chest and rubbed my thumbs over his pink nipples earning a moan from him.

Naruto pulled away and looked into my eyes and helped me out of my top before we were lying down on the ground or more like I was lying down on top of Naruto who was lying down on his and my shirt.

Once we were both out of all of our clothing I noticed Naruto looking at me through happy filled eyes. "Gaara, your amazing" Naruto said as he pulled me onto his lap once again but this time our erections coming in contact causing us to both moan out in pleasure.

"Naruto, you're beautiful and I never want to let you go so…" I started before I placed my hand around his hard member and slowly started moving my hand up and down the member causing Naruto to moan in pure bliss.

After a while of pumping his member he started doing the same to me before using his other hand to guide me into another passionate kiss. When we pulled away from each other I pushed Naruto down on to the floor and placed three of my fingers near his mouth which he gratefully took into his mouth and sucked and licked them until they were of the right wetness.

When I thought my fingers were evenly coated with Naruto's saliva I placed them at his entrance and circled it before pushing one finger in causing him to whimper a little at the pain before I started moving it creating pleasure for Naruto.

After a while of me thrusting one finger in and out of his hole I soon added another finger which caused him to moan out even more causing me to shudder from the pleasured sound. A few minutes more I added the third finger and thrusted far enough in to find his sweet spot which didn't take too long.

After a few more thrust I could see Naruto was getting close so I decided to pull out and give him the real thing which he gratefully took or more like swallowed me in. As soon as Naruto told me it was okay to move I slowly started thrusting in and out catching his sweet spot with every hit. After a while I started speeding up, Naruto was panting and moaning, I was panting but soon found Naruto pulling my hair and pulling me towards his face were we kissed passionately for a fare while before I started going deeper and harder into Naruto's sweet spot.

"Ahhh, Gaara I'm…I'm go…go…gonna come, please make me come" Naruto pleaded to me and I obliged and started pumping his member with my thrusts.

"Ugh, Naruto c…c…can I come…inside y…y…y…you" I asked and got a quick nod from Naruto before we both hit our climax and came, me inside and Naruto over my hand and chest while over his stomach.

"Gaara please whatever happens don't leave me or be left alone" Naruto said as he lay cuddling to me who had just pulled out of him.

"Never, Naruto I will always be yours, now sleep we will head to the hidden sand village soon where we can stay there for a while my love" I said as I kissed Naruto on the head as he drifted off to sleep and me following not long after.


End file.
